Father
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: The first meeting with Anderson went a little differently then originally.
1. Chapter 1

Seras stared at the priest who stood before herself and her master with recognition

Seras stared at the priest who stood before herself and her master with recognition. Forcing her body up she lifted her upper torso off of the floor causing the rapiers to slide deeper within her flesh in order to take a better look. She knew this man!

Glancing up at her master she noted the insane smile that made its appearance. She had to get out of here; but how? Seras could only stare on as her master was beheaded by the priest. How had it come to this?

Grabbing her master's head as it landed beside her before bouncing twice she managed to wretch herself away from the floor and began to pull the swords from her flesh one by one as she ran down the hallway she and her master had come from. How had it come to this? She wondered again.

(O)(o)(O)

Alexander Anderson stared at the corpse with nary a thought passing through his mind. Triumph was the only thing that registered in his head when he remembered the draculina. Turning around he saw that the spot that the draculina had occupied was now empty except for the single rapier that lay in its place before he spotted a trail of his blessed rapiers trailing down the hall away from him. Striding forward ignoring the way the headless body dissolved into little more then a pile of blood which in turn became shadows, he picked up the rapier before striding forward collecting rapiers as he went.

(O)(o)(O)

Seras stared down at the word written with her master's blood. How could she simply drink it? It was on the ground, did this not mean that it had become tainted with the blood of the ghouls? What would she do about the other man; the one that she knew?

Seras ducked her head in mourning, was he going to kill her now? Did he even recognize her? "Well, well if i's na little Seras." A thick Irish accented voice caught her attention and dragged it to her right from where she sat against the wall. "I'm surpis' ya are alive."

"Alucard is my master," Seras paused briefly before continuing, "Father Anderson." Seras stopped speaking once more letting the silence drag out for longer neither of them noticing that the blood began to pool in a puddle on their left before gaining a human shape.

"Why did ya leave lassy?" Anderson asked quietly. To see the girl as she was now broke his heart.

"You know why." Seras turned her face away from him and stared at the wall opposite of her. "I couldn't take any more of the other children teasing me. I know you were there for me, but even the you couldn't be there for me the entire time."

Anderson sighed, "There were many in the orphanage who missed ye Seras and wanted for you to come home. Ye realize that being what you are I 'ave to kill ya?"

OoOoO

AN: I know that this is a gaint cliffhanger but I don't want to keep on dragging out this scene. If any one would like to use this idea go right ahead.


	2. Memories

'So!' thought Alucard, 'she and the paladin have a history.' I wonder how this will turn out.

Seras had a sad look on her face and glanced at the rapiers held by Anderson, "So you will kill me with the very weapon's forged by my hands for you?" she asked softly.

Anderson glanced down at the rapier he clutched and couldn't help the memories that the sword brought to him.

(O)(Flashback)(O)

Seras ran up to Father Anderson with a wooden box clutched in her small hands. "Father! Father! I have something for you!" At that moment Seras tripped and he box went flying from her small hands. A small desperate cry was ripped from her throat as one of the other boys caught the box and proceeded to toss it up and down carelessly.

"So the little police girl is playing suck up again." The boy sneered. "This box isn't anything worth anything its not even decorated with designs; not even childish ones. How disappointing, well, lets see what the box holds."

"Now tha' is no' nice Young Fredrick." The thick brogue accent cut through the air catching the children's attention.

"Ah but Father Anderson I was only curious as to what she wanted to give you." Fredrick replied digging the big toe of his left boot into the dirt of the church courtyard.

"Is that true now?" Anderson glanced at Seras and noted the tears that tracked down her cheeks. "Well let me have it. After all it is for me is it no'?" He glanced at Seras again and she nodded. Fredrick scowled at the ground and handed Anderson the box. Anderson sat down on the nearby bench and set the box on his lap and opened it revealing beautifully made rapiers, twenty of them in total. The rapiers had the inscription of 'God Have Mercy on the Souls of the Damned, Amen.' "They're wonderful child. Where how could you afford them?"

"I made them Father!" Seras chirped happily.

(O)(End Flashback)(O)

Anderson lowered his arms, and simply watched Seras. "I had nearly forgotten," he whispered in horror. "I could no' do that to ya. I ha' struck you already with the weapon's you made for me." With those words Anderson whirled around and was immediately surrounded by what seemed to be the pages of the bible before he disappeared.

Suddenly a thump was heard from behind them, "Where is the Paladin?" Seras whirled around only for her jaw to drop upon seeing her master's master as well as her master well and alive. "Master," Seras through herself at him in a glomp, "I thought you were dead!"


End file.
